Encore
by saorie-chan
Summary: Une lettre écris par Seijuro , un an après sa rupture avec Rin . Death-Fic.


« Fini, réellement fini . C'est toi qui les as dis , ces trois mots blessants. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord avec et pourtant maintenant quand tu en parle tu dis « nous nous sommes quittés ». Mais la vérité et que je ne t'ai jamais quitté et que ton image hante toujours mes pensées..

J'ai essayé de t'oublier , de t'effacer de ma mémoire capricieuse , et maintenant je sais qu'il en est impossible. Je dois faire comme si , vivre avec , avec cette souffrance qui prend et bouffe mon cœur peu à peu , continuer à vivre avec ce passé qui me donne envie de vomir et m'écœure. Je me demande pourquoi j'y pense encore , mais ne peux m'arrêter . Mon cerveau et mon cœur ne font que te penser. Une maladie mortelle qui ronge mon âme jours après jours. Te voir avec lui me détruit petit à petit et te voir l'embrasser , fait saigner mon cœur , comme il n'a jamais saigner…

Tous mes amis me demande d'arrêter de me blesser et de tenter de me tuer , mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que je suis déjà mort , depuis le jours où tu m'as laissé, préférant aller l'aimer , mon cœur s'est mis à brûler et depuis le temps n'est plus qu'un tas de cendre me permettant tout juste de respirer …

T'étais tout , un éclat de soleil dans ma vie sans intérêt , que tu sois là ou pas là , te savoir à moi me suffisais et je savais que rien que ça me permettrait de vivre , d'espérer … J'étais heureux de t'entendre , heureux de te voir et mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine , d'une douleur agréable , mais aujourd'hui la douleur a changé et lorsque nos regards se croisent , une douleur forte prend ma poitrine , menaçant de faire lâcher le flot de larmes que je contiens depuis un an déjà. Un an déjà que t'es avec lui , quand je pense que nous ça n'a duré que six mois , la moitié de ce que lui te donne , une moitié de plus que je n'aurais jamais à moi . T'es là , je peux te voir , te voir sourire et être heureux près de lui , rire comme t'as jamais ris avec moi … Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal , mais au moins je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai de moins que lui. Savoir te faire rire , et te rassurer , savoir te consoler , tout ça je ne pouvais le faire et lui le fait … Moi je me rends compte que j'ai jamais rien été pour toi , je t'ai jamais rien donné et je t'ai bouffé six mois . Six mois de relation sans avenir , si mois de relation qui vont jamais te servir … Tu vas vite m'oublier , oublier mes mots et mes touchers , je suis le seul qui vais me rappeler , le seul qui souffrira à jamais…

Je peux croire que tu l'aime mais je peux pas croire que tu ne m'aime plus , je ne peux pas ou plutôt ne veux pas croire que c'est déjà fini , que ça fait déjà un an que t'es plus près de moi , que ça fait déjà un an que je fais sans toi … Le mot « sourit » ne fais plus partit de ma vie , le mot « bonheur » ne fais plus battre mon cœur et ton nom que j'ai si souvent prononcer , je ne suis même plus capable d'y penser.

Pourtant je voudrais le dire une dernière fois , Rin Matsuoka , que je n'ai rien été pour toi , qu'un capitaine t'ayant entraîner dur , t'ayant voué un amour dont tu n'as cure … Un mec qui est passé dans ta vie , comme des nuages dans la nuit , quelque chose qui t'as ennuyé avant de repartir comme je suis arrivé …

Maintenant je peux juste t'observer de loin et espérer qu'un jour tu redevienne mien , sans savoir si j'arriverais à survivre jusqu'au lendemain… Je peux observer tes sourires , imaginer ton avenir… Je peux pleurer et penser à ce que j'aurais dû te donner pour réussir à te garder. Je peux faire sans toi mais ne le veux pas … Je peux te voir si heureux à ses côtés , je peux te voir oublier peu à peu que qu'avant pour toi j'existais … Maintenant je te regarde dans le noir , perdant peu à peu espoir , et si au début j'affichais un faux sourire , il a disparu depuis que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir. Que malgré tout ce que je faisais , je ne pouvais pas juste faire semblant de ne plus t'aimer. Je me suis éloigné de tout ceux qui m'avaient aidés et ne fais plus que t'observer…

Un jour peut-être tu m'aimeras et te rappelleras que t'étais pas si malheureux avec moi , ce jour je sais pas si je serais encore là … Mais sache que même dans ce cas je serais toujours avec toi …

Seijuro Mikoshiba. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets referma doucement la lettre et la reposa sur le bureau où il l'avait prise , sa vision brouillés par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Deux semaines que son ami souriant aux cheveux rouges n'était plus parmi eux et il ne se rendait compte que maintenant du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'assit alors face au bureau et lâcha toutes les larmes qui étaient bloqués dans sa gorge … Le rouge n'avait rien compris et il aurait juste aimé pouvoir lui dire , que lui aussi , voulait recommencé , que lui non plus ne l'avait pas oublié , que lui aussi aurait voulut lui dire encore qu'il l'aimait ...


End file.
